vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gunvolt
|-|Initial Appearance= |-|Current Appearance= Summary As an adept, Gunvolt's life had been one of chaos and rebellion against the humans that oppressed his kind using Lumen, a slave who placed adepts all around the earth under her control. Ironically, in the mission he was assigned to kill her, he ends up sparing her and they become close friends. That is, at least for a while... Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least High 8-C, likely 8-B Name: Gunvolt, Real name unknown (His real name was almost revealed in the CD Dramas before Nova interrupted him.) Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Adept, Former member of QUILL Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman, Electricity Manipulation, Pseudo-Invulnerability, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Can boost his damage output with Septimal Burst, Pseudo Flight while under the effects of Anthem, Can double jump and rapidly accelerate along the ground, Can summon chains to attack enemies, Can conjure swords made of raw energy Attack Potency: Building level (Defeated Sumeragi´s Swordsman, including Nova "The Mighty", whose final form encompassed an entire building) | At Least Large Building level (Defeated Eden's "The Seven", who at base were comparable to Sumeragi's Seven Swordsman. Their Grimoired Forms are much more powerful than base, as the abilities of the Grimoired Forms of Tenjian "The Frozen Blade" and Teseo "The Serial Experiment" were shown to affect multiple buildings. Defeated Zonda, the leader of Eden, who is much stronger than the members of The Seven.), likely City Block level (Defeated Copen when the latter was amplified by three Anthem's at once. For reference, a single shard of one Anthem is able to amplify members of Eden's The Seven to the point of being able to affect building-sized structures, and the Muse was comprised of 9 shards) Speed: FTL+ (Outran the gravitational pull of Carrera's Quasar Collapse, a move which creates a black hole.) | FTL+ Lifting Strength: Average Human Striking Strength: Wall Class (Made a gigantic hole on a wall by accident) | At least Wall Class Durability: Building level (Can tank multiple hits from Nova "The Mighty") | At Least Large Building level, likely City Block level Stamina: Superhuman (As long as he has some stamina left, he is invulnerable to attacks near his level. Additionally, he can recharge his stamina by charging or in short boosts and his special attacks do not drain his stamina, but instead drain a second reserve of energy SP) Range: Extended melee range, can reach up to several meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Multiple types of Tag Guns, a Pendant made out of jewels by Joule. Intelligence: Very experienced in combat and survival. Weaknesses: Suffers a temporary loss of powers if he attempts to use them while in contact with water or high amounts of magnetic energy. He has a limited amount of EP and SP to use his abilities, and running out of power causes him to "overheat", forcing him to stall for time and recharge before he can use them again. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Flashfield: His most commonly used ability. Projects an omni-directional field of electricity around his body with a roughly 2-meter radius, electrocuting any foes who dare to come close. This is enough to kill most humans in seconds, but any target that has been 'tagged' by one of his bullets will suffer even more damage and will be chased by bolts of lightning. * Prevasion: A technique that allows him to automatically evade attacks as long as his Flashfield is inactive. Attempting to use this technique repeatedly will temporarily drain his powers and eventually render him unable to use them until he recharges. * Astrasphere: Gunvolt surrounds himself with three orbs of electricity that orbit him for a brief period, temporarily nullifying all incoming attacks. However, he is unable to move during this period. * Galvanic Patch: Gunvolt charges himself with electricity to rapidly heal his owunds. * Septimal Burst: Greatly improves his SP recovery rate. * Luxcalibur: Summons a massive, powerful energy sword that deals extraordinary damage to the enemy * Split Second: Gunvolt's stamina is completely restored and status conditions are removed. In addition, it will clear his Overheat status and refill his EP, allowing him to use Flashfield and Prevasion. * Alchemic Field: Enhances his natural regeneration ability for a short period. * Galvanic Renewal: Restores all damage done to Gunvolt, uses a bit more SP than his other moves * Voltaic Chains: Covers the enemy with a multitude of chains that deal damage proportional to the number of tags he's placed on his targets, outstripping all his other attacks in terms of sheer power. * Crashbolt: It sends a lightning bolt crashing down on Gunvolt, damaging nearby enemies as well as any directly above or below him. * Dragonsphere: It creates an orb of electricity in front of GV that hovers in place for a few seconds, damaging foes on contact. * Septimal Surge: Greatly enhances his damage output for a brief period. Key: Azure Striker Gunvolt 1 | Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Lightning Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Psychics Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Hero Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 8